Conexiones
by RoxasMark
Summary: ¿Que debo pensar cuando mi propia familia me oculta cosas? El pasado es el pasado, pero a veces influye en el futuro. ¿Acaso solo puedo confiar en ella? 100% Rokunami
1. Todo inicia, de nuevo

**A**ntes que nada. Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a "Square Enix"

Es mi segunda historia espero y les agrade.

¿**Qué se siente llegar a un nuevo lugar después de que tu familia por alguna razón decidió mudarse? Aun no lo sé, acabo de llegar a "Destiny island`s". Es un lugar pequeño; un lugar en el que te sientes encerrado diría alguien como yo, pero, por alguna razón, ya no sé qué es estar encerrado y que es ser libre, creo que es por los lugares en los que eh estado.**

**Cierto, no eh dicho eso.**

**Bueno. Mi nombre es Roxas Strife, soy un chico de 16 años, nací en "never city" o como yo la conozco "nonexistent city". Ustedes pensaran "¿Por qué le dices así si esa ciudad es una de las grandes ciudades del mundo, por no decir la más genial?" pues, no lo sé, creo que es porque no existe la felicidad, ahí no existe el ser feliz, por lo tanto, no existe nadie ¿No?.**

**Me desvió del tema, como siempre. Mido 1.69, tez blanca, cabello rubio y sí, tengo ojos azules, lo cual hace que miles de chicas me persigan, no es que sea desagradable ser guapo, pero, por alguna vez en la vida quisiera que dejaran de mirar mi rostro y solo escucharan mi voz, mis palabras, que solo vieran mis sentimientos, pero, eso es imposible, o ha sido imposible para mí. Siguiendo con mi familia, tengo un hermano gemelo, Ventus, ya saben, mi gemelo, un reflejo de mí. Mi padre Cloud Strife y su esposa, mi madre, Tifa Strife. Mi padre es repartidor, o al menos lo era en nonexistent city, ahora, es un padre de familia que se gana la vida en pequeños trabajos, pero eso "pequeños" trabajos hacen que gane mucho dinero. Mi madre antes enseñaba Karate, pero desde que se embarazo de nosotros, dejo de enseñarlo y practicarlo, ahora es un ama de casa.**

**Creo que es suficiente de introducciones, ya saben que me encuentro en un nuevo "hogar", primero nonexistent city, luego hollow city, siguiente Vergel city, Twilight town y ahora estamos es Destiny island, otro pequeña ciudad, en la cual, al parecer, vivíamos hace mucho.**

**Ahora estoy revisando mi nueva habitación, es muy amplia, tengo mi cama, un closet, una mesa con un computador, una mesa de centro, un espejo y al lado de la cama esta una ventana. Muy pronto la adornare a mi gusto, pero ahora, mamá quiere que salgamos a conocer los alrededores.**

~Oye Roxas ~_Y mi hermano hizo su aparición en la puerta de mi habitación~_

~Vamos Ventus, yo gane limpiamente esta habitación, no me vengas a reclamar, muy bien recuerdo que tu sugeriste ese juego~ _No les había comentado que Ventus para decidir quién se quedaba con la habitación, que por cierto es una de las más acogedoras, no la más amplia, pero tenía una vibra que te hacía sentir como en tu verdadera casa, y para saber quién se quedaba con la habitación Ventus sugirió que jugáramos "piedra papel o tijera", obviamente yo gane. Es torpe saber que todo lo resolvemos con ese juego de niños_~

~No es eso Rox. Mamá quiere que demos la vuelta ahora. . Además, hiciste trampa~

~¿Trampa?¿Cómo se puede hacer trampa en ese juego? ~

~No lo sé, pero, hiciste algo, yo lo sé Rox. Esto no se quedara así~ _Así es mi hermano, el más alegre de los dos, o bueno, el que demuestra más sus sentimientos._ ~

~Ya voy Ven, solo déjame un momento disfrutar mi victoria~

~Ja Ja Ja. Muy gracioso. Ya vamos Rox ~_Ah Ese todo meloso de Ven, lo odio tanto, no hace efecto en mí, pero, no sé porque lo hace, eso lo hace ver menos hombre, incluso sospecho que es gay. Siempre que lo menciono me quiere besar y obviamente lo golpeo para que calme sus hormonas homosexuales~_

~Voy, voy Ven ~_ Me levante de la cama y camine hasta llegar frente a él_~¿Contento? Vamos. ~

~Eso es mi Roxi poxi~_"Roxi poxi" Odio que me digan así, solo él lo dice, pero aun así no me gusta. ~_

~Calla si no quieres que te golpeé como la última vez, Ven. ~

~Okey okey, ya entendí Roxas. Vamos~_ Bajamos por las escaleras, recorrimos la sala y llegamos la puerta de entrada. Recuerdo que papá y mamá salieron a buscar trabajo y no regresarían hasta la noche_. ~

**Ah, dulce libertad ¿Así se sentirá ser libre? Nah, debe ser mucho mejor, pero bueno ¿Qué le podemos hacer? Solo queda esperar a ser mayor y listo.**

**Hay muchos árboles, palmas, casas iguales a la nuestra, me pregunto si por dentro serán iguales ¿Acaso no tienen imaginación? En fin.**

**Empecé a caminar, no iba a esperar a Ven, él sabe que no me gusta esperar. Ya lo escuche diciéndome "Roxi poxi es muy malo porque no me espera" , aj, maldito Ven. En fin, al parecer no hay muchas personas por esta zona, creo que están en el centro.**

~Ven ¿Iremos al centro o solo pasearemos por los alrededores? _~Me volteé para darme cuenta que Ven, si, VENTUS me había abandonado_~Maldito, ya vera cuando este en casa, lo matare.

**Bueno, al menos no escuchare su voz por un largo rato.**

**Bien, son las 7 de la noche, si mi reloj no falla, estoy en el centro y lo único que veo es a chicas y chicos caminando por las calles. Es aburrido, llevo una hora sentado en esta banca sin ninguna atención del sexo opuesto, ni siquiera miradas ¿Dónde quedo mi encanto? No es que me moleste, de hecho, se siente bien estar solo por algunos momentos de la vida, es bu. . . Okey, hable de más, ahora hay alguien sentado a mi lado, no quiero voltear a verlo, sé que será una chica y dirá "OH por dios que guapo eres". Ignora Roxas, Ignora.**

~¿Acaso no vas a decir hola, Roxas? ~_¿Ah? Esa voz, la conozco, es . ._

~¡XION! ~_Estoy en lo correcto, al volearme vi a mi pequeña amiga Xion, una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules, para algunos sería una chica muy hermosa, pero, acéptemelo, hoy la sociedad no esta tan bien, prefieren una chica tonta con voluptuosas caderas, que una chica inteligente con pocas cosas que ofrecer, pero con un sincero amor. Esa es Xion._ ~ Xion ¿Qué haces aquí? No te veía desde que vivía en nonexistent city.

~¿ nonexistent city? ¿Aún lo llamas así? Ya supéralo Roxas. Y esperaba al menos un "Hola mejor amiga ¿Cómo estás? te extrañe tanto" o algo parecido Roxas._~Estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero, aun estaba en modo sorpresa. No podía creer que mi mejor amiga estuviera aquí. Así que le cumplí el sueño a Xion y sin más preámbulo la abrace con fuerza. Sin duda estos últimos 6 años sin ella habían sido muy duros, ella era mi soporte cuando ya no soportaba los acosos y las peleas por las chicas que me seguían_~

~Te extrañe tanto Xion, no sabes lo duro que fueron los años sin ti, que nunca se te ocurra irte de nuevo ¿Entendiste? ~_Puede que suene un poco enamorado, pero no confundan, Xion es como la hermana que siempre quise, o bueno, la hermana con cuerpo de mujer que siempre quise, bueno, la hermana con anatomía de mujer que siempre quise_.~

~No es para tanto Roxas, solo han sido. . ¿Qué? ¿3 años?~_ Debe estar jugando_.~

~¿3 Años? Estas jugando ¿Verdad, Xion? ~ _Le pregunte mientras me separaba totalmente de ella. Lo abrazos no son mi fuerte_~

~Claro que estoy jugando, idiota, obviamente sé que han pasado 6 años desde que nos separamos y por lo que veo, perdiste tu encanto ¿No es así? ~_Así que me estuvo observando. Así es Xion, se preocupa por mi_~

~Eso es señal del apocalipsis. Me alegro que dejen de verme, me estaba hartando de eso, tú sabes Xion. ~

**La verdad es que nunca me ha interesado una chica, pero, hubo una maestra en sexto de primaria que me tenía vuelto loco. Tenía 23 años, era delgada, pelo rubio y hermosos ojos como el mar. . Me pregunto dónde estará ahora, bueno, fue hace como ¿Qué? ¿3 años? No lo sé.**

~Bueno, aquí créeme que no te volverá a pasar, esta ciudad no es como las demás, es raro, aquí importan más los sentimientos que la...~ _Sé que dirá, no necesito escuchar todo el sermón_~

~Si Xion, eso dijiste en la otra ciudad y mira como salió todo~

~Ahora lo digo enserio, aquí la gente no es como en la ciudades, son hum…~_¿Hum? ¿Qué quiere decir? Espera ¿Xion está babeando? ¿A dónde mira? ¿Uhm? ¿Un chico? Para ser honestos parece bastante guapo, es alto, lo que le gusta a las chicas, y su cabello es plateado, acaso a ella_~

~OYE XION~ _Sé que soy pésimo para detectar situaciones, pero, no puedo permitir que Xion se quede embobada en medio de tantas personas. Y. . No funciono, tal vez si._ ~ Xion, te amo~ _Susurre en su oído esperando que reaccionara, pero nada_~¿Enserio? Si te le vas a quedar viendo al menos procura hablarle algún día ¿No? ~_Ninguna respuesta, esto es raro ¿Acaso estoy dormido o algo así? Bien, último intento_~ ¡XION! ~_Grite en su oído para luego golpearla en la cabeza como normalmente lo hacía, claro, cuando vivía allá. Al parecer funcionó, gracias a dios~_

~¡ROXAS!¿ACASO NO VES QUE ESTABA EN ALGO IMPORTANTE? _~Debo admitir que Xion da miedo cuando quiere, esa voz silenciosa pero llena de odio haría que hasta el más valiente del mundo tuviera miedo. ~_

~¿Importante? Te quedaste como boba mirando a un chico ¿Eso es importante? _~No le hayo sentido a lo que ella dice, no es que este celoso, no, nada de eso, solo que no sé cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, pues nunca había estado es esa situación. ~_

~Cierto, aun no te eh contado ~ _Bien, viviré más tiempo pues su voz volvió a la normalidad. Espera ¿Contarme? ¿Contarme qué? ~_

~¿De qué hablas, Xion? ~_Aún estoy confundido, acabo de llagar, me encuentro con mi mejor amiga y ella al parecer tiene su lado femenino~_

~¿Viste al chico al que estaba viendo? ~_Obviamente lo vi, era imposible no verlo~_ Bueno, él, él es mi novio~

~ Oh, eso explica el por….. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿TU NOVIO? ~_Okey, creo que estoy exagerando, y llame la atención de todos, eso es malo, Xion me matara_~

~No lo grites, idiota~_Oh no, esa voz, creo que debería despedirme de mi vida~_ Olvide decirte, perdón, pero acabamos de encontrarnos hace 5 minutos, no te iba a contar toda mi vida en 5 minutos, idiota~

~Perdón, perdón, Xion, pero, nunca pensé que tuvieras pareja, yo creía que serias una solterona con 50 gatos ~ _Creo que no fue lo mejor que pude haber dicho, pero, solo puedo decir que viví una buena vida. ~_

~¿QUÉ? ¡ROXAS, TE VOY A MATARA! ~_Okey, hora de correr._ ~

_No sé cuánto llevo corriendo de Xion, pero creo que la perdí, gracias a dios, aun no quiero que mi vida termine, aun soy muy joven._

_Creo que es suficiente para mi primer día, iré a casa, mi mamá debe estar preocupada, muy preocupada, ya que son las 8. No puedo creer que pase 1 hora con Xion y la mayoría fue corriendo, bueno, mañana hablare más con ella, si la encuentro, además, aún quedan 7 días para el final de las vacaciones._

_Capitulo 1. Fin_

**_Bien, se que no ha pasado una semana, mentí, pero cuando la inspiración llega no puedes decir que no._**

**_Antes que nada, no soy muy bueno en expresar lo que pienso, hablo de la redacción, espero ir mejorando y espero que le guste, sobre todo eso. _**

**_ARRIBA EL ROKUNAMI3 _**


	2. Secreto & nuevos amigos

**A**ntes que nada. Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a "Square Enix"

Aquí el segundo capítulo.

**No puedo creer que en todo el día no viera a Ven, eso, eso es un milagro, por fin deje de escuchar su voz, sé que es mi hermano y sé que dirán "Roxas exageras" pero, créame que no es lindo despertar casi todos los días con alguien abrazado a ti y babeando tu pijama, con eso digo todo ¿No? **

**Bueno, como saben, todo tiene un final y el final de ese día esta frente a mí. Al parecer papá y mamá ya llegaron, no sé si ven ya, pero bah, él se lo busco, por abandonarme, si lo regañan no será mi culpa. **

~_Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado esperando que mis padres no descubran que llegue a estas horas, me matarían si se dan cuenta. Espera ¿Son risas? Ellos ¿Están con alguien? Se escucha en la sala, rayos ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por la sala para llegar a mi cuarto? maldigo al arquitecto que hizo esto. Bien, tranquilo Roxas, seguro y con tu sigilo no te verán ni escucharan._ ~

~Oye Roxas, has cambiado mucho, recuerdo que tu cabello lo peinabas al otro lado ¿Por qué el cambio? Te quedaba genial. _~¿Qué?¿Roxas? Acaso. . Ven, estas muerto. Espera. . . Puedo sacar provecho de esto, mi venganza está a la vuelta de la esquina~_

~Listo~_Me dije a mi mismo antes de entrar a la sala normalmente, ese era mi plan que todos me vieran y así comenzaba todo_~ Oh Hola hermosa familia, hola mami, hola papi, hola hermanito hermoso~ _Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para sacar esa voz homosexual que tanto caracteriza a Ven, pero, la venganza es dulce~_

~Oh. . . Hola Ventus~_Ahí esta, esa mirada de Ven de "¿Qué haces?".~_

~Hola hermanito. Papá, mamá, perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que me encontré con un chico muy guapo, OMG, le di mi número y el me dio el suyo. ~Esto es del diablo ¿Cómo puedo ser tan buen actor? ~

~¿Tú qué, Ventus? ~_JAJAJAJA. Amo esa mirada de enfado que pone Ven, es tan divertido esto~_

~¿Qué?¿Ya no recuerdas que soy gay? Si, gay~ _Debería estudiar actuación, soy muy bueno~ _

~¡¿QUÉ?! ¿GAY? ~_Debería tener una cámara, quiero grabar este hermoso momento entre mi hermano y yo, aunque debo admitir que siento que en cualquier momento se levantara de su lugar y me golpeara_~

~¿Qué pasa, Roxi poxi? ~ _Okey, eso ya es demasiado para mi, no aguanto más la risa, siento que estallare. _~JAJAJAJAJA. Debes ver tu cara Ven, es tan g.. ~¿Eh? ¿Alguien me golpeo? ~ Oye ¿Qué te pasa?. ~_Me volteé para afrontar a la basura que acaba de tocarme y me doy cuenta que es_~ Xion. . . Hola hermosa amiga que se casara y tendrá hijos en lugar de gatos ¿Cómo estás?¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa? _~Nota mental, debo pensar antes de decir algo~_

~Vaya idiota, esta es la casa en donde vivían hace años ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ~

~¿Recordar? No, sé que vivimos aquí, pero no tengo ningún recuerdo de eso. ~

~Oh-oh, eso es malo Riku_~¿Malo? Oh cierto, su novio está aquí también_~

~Hola Riku ~ _Parece buena persona. ¿Por qué Xion me ve así?_ ~

~Acaso ¿Acabas de tratar bien a Riku? _~¿Eh? Es normal, no voy a tratar mal a alguien que no conozco. Al parecer Riku también está sorprendido_~

~Eso es obvio, debo tratar bien al novio de mi mejor amiga, sin mencionar que no lo conozco, no trato mal a gente desconocida~

~¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? _~¿Eh? ¿Por qué diablos él me toca la cabeza? ~_

~Oye ¿Por qué tanta confianza conmigo? Y estoy bien, Riku. No me eh golpeado ninguna vez en la cabeza, idiota~ ~¿Idiota? Volvió el Roxas de antes~ ~¿Volver? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no te conozco~ ~ Roxas no juegues así ¿Cómo que no lo conoces? Él es Riku ~_Obvio se quién es, hace un momento dije su nombre, no soy tan idiota_~ El tipo que te molestaba cuando tenías 7 años ¿No lo recuerdas? ~_okey, eso es algo nuevo_~ ~¿A los 7 años? Pero a los siete años estaba en. . . hollow city ¿No Ven? ~_Volteé a verlo. Parece que oculta algo, ese rostro lo conozco bien, de hecho conozco cada expresión facial de Ven_~¿Qué pasa con ese rostro? ~ ~Nada, nada, solo recordaba cosas~ ~¿Recordar? Papá, mamá ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme? ~ _No sé porque estoy un poco molesto, siento que mi familia me oculta algo, pero ¿Qué es? _~Papá…~ ~Hijo, no ocurre nada, creo que te has olvidado de varias cosas, eso es todo~

~¿Olvidado? Creo que es eso. Riku_Me volteé hacía Xion otra vez para luego hacer una leve reverencia a ambos_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Roxas, perdón si te olvide.

~¿Oh? Ah, sí, mucho gusto Rox.

~¿Acaso a mí no me saludaras, verdadero Roxas? ~_Nuevamente me volteé hacía mi familia para ver a un castaño con cabello muy particular y de tez blanca_~

~¿Otro olvidado? Perdón, pero como acabas de ver, no recuerdo mucho, lo siento mucho~

~No te preocupes Roxas, creo que tienes otra cosa por qué preocuparte, hermano. Por cierto, soy Sora~_Me presente nuevamente como lo hice con Riku, para luego caminar y sentarme al lado de Sora_~

_No entiendo nada, olvide a mis amigos eso es demasiado raro en mí, tengo una excelente memoria lo cual hace que la escuela la pase muy fácil ¿Cómo puedo olvidar a mis amigos? Me siento una basura. _

~Bueno chicos, los dejamos solos para que platiquen ¿okey? ~_Mis padres se levantaron para marcharse de la sala. Una vez fuera de la sala el ambiente parecía ser tenso, creo que soy el culpable de esto, todo por olvidar a mis amigos_~

~Sora, creo que deberías llamar a Kairi y decirle esto, por el bien de todos~_Sora asintió y tomo su celular, dio algunos toques sobre la pantalla para luego colocárselo en el oído, parece que el ambiente sigue igual. Hasta que alguien toca la puerta, creo que debo ir, casi me levanto, pero Xion me gana la partida, corrió, literalmente, hacía la puerta, se escucha el sonido de está abriéndose, creo que llego la chica que decía Riku_~

~Sora ¿Qué dices? Ya llegue id…. Ups~_Una chica pelirroja había entrado a la sala junto con una rubia, a decir verdad, siento que las conozco y eso me frustra, más amigos olvidados~_

~Roxas~_Y ahí está, la rubia dijo mi nombre, no quiero ni verla, me da tanta pena_~

~Perdón, pero.. ~_Sin previo aviso me abrazo y empezó a llorar. No sé qué pasa ¿Cómo debo reaccionar?_ ~

~Roxas, te extrañe tanto, no te vuelvas a ir, por favor, no me dejes de nuevo~_Parece que soy muy cercano a ella, me pregunto quién es, pero ¿Por qué me duele escucharla llorar?_~

~Namine, él, no recuerda nada~

~¿Qué? Roxas, eso no puede ser verdad ¿No me recuerdas? ~_Mi corazón por alguna razón se sintió destrozado, no es que nunca haya visto llorar a una mujer, no, es una sensación extraña, como si quisiera que sonriera todo el tiempo, como si fuera alguien muy importante para mi_~

~Lo siento, p_**or** _lo que veo éramos muy cercanos, pero, no recuerdo nada~

**A pasado más de una hora después de aquella incómoda situación. Roxas no sabe qué hacer, todo es silenció en la habitación, un silencio que para Roxas es doloroso**.

~ Chicos, en verdad lo siento, pero, si nos quedamos callados y no me dicen nada de lo que hacíamos antes, nunca voy a recordarlos~_Mencionó Roxas casi en una súplica, aquella chica Namine había estado sentada a su lado desde que lo abrazo, pero ahora no hablaba, estaba en pleno silencio, que al igual que los demás parecía que no iba a romper_~

~Roxas~_Empezó a hablar Sora, si mirada reflejaba un poco de tristeza, tal vez por la noticia de que su amigo lo había olvidado_~ Tú y tu familia vivían aquí, incluso naciste aquí. Nosotros, todos los que estamos aquí éramos muy unidos, hasta un día, el día en que tu familia se fue de aquí, a los 8 años. Todos estábamos muy tristes, más Xion, ella es tu mejor amiga, obvio le afecto más que a todos. La razón por la que recuerdas a Xion es que ella al enterarse que estabas en nonexistent citym hizo lo posible para que la transfirieran de escuela y así poder verte, lo malo es que no dura para siempre, así que tuvo que regresar, incluso cuando se encontraron dijo Xion que tu no la reconociste. No sabemos aún que te paso, pero, teníamos la esperanza de que nos recordaras al vernos, pero, al parecer no funciono. Pero bueno, la vida continúa ¿No? Y si no nos recuerdas entonces tendremos que ganarnos tu amistad otra vez ¿No creen? ~_De golpe Sora se levantó dando algunos pasos hacía el frente hasta quedar en medio de la sala_~ Bien. Hola, yo me llamo Sora Xicoy, tengo 16 años y es un gusto conocerte Roxas. ¿Alguien más?

~_Ahora fue el turno de Kairi para presentarse, al ver que Sora se volvió a sentar, ella se levantó de su lugar tomando la misma posición que Sora_~ Hola, yo me llamo Kairi Zaera, tengo 16 años, un gusto conocerte Roxas~ _Riku se levantó del lugar al ver que su amiga se había sentado_~

~Hola, soy Riku Jaer, tengo 18 años y~_Sin previó avisto Roxas se levantó de su asiento haciendo que todo el mundo se pusiera tenso, pensaban que se iría de la sala, pero_~

~¡¿18 años?! ¡¿Y ERES EL NOVIO DE XION?! ~_Nadie se esperaba aquella reacción del rubio, pero, no por el grito, si no que nadie sabía que ellos dos estaban saliendo, por lo que en toda la sala se escucho "¿QUÉ?"_. ~

_**Ya dije, no soy bueno tratando de expresar lo que pienso xD.**_

_**Tratare de mejorar lo prometo.**_

_**Necesito que me envíen mensajes para ser mejor, crítica señores, crítica constructiva**_

_**Si se dieron cuenta, aunque es obvio, intente otro "estilo" porque no sé cómo decirlo, creo que es primera persona y la última parte fue en tercera persona, no soy muy bueno en español, saque un 70 en redacción y ortografía ;; Pero aun así no.**_

_**En fin. Crítica señores y señoras.**_

_**Gracias por ver y espero que apoyen la historia y me ayuden a mejorar en cuanto a redacción y eso.**_


End file.
